Just One More Tradgedy
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: "Kohaku..." The beautiful singer gazed into the dark violinist eyes.  "Lucille..." He leaned down just barely above the blonde's lips. "Kohaku... Please..." The beauty begged the sadist above him. Just as his lips were about to clash with the other's...
1. Chapter 1

"Kohaku..." The beautiful singer gazed into the dark violinist eyes.

"Lucille..." He leaned down just barely above the blonde's lips.

"Kohaku... Please..." The beauty begged the sadist above him. Just as his lips were about to clash with the other's in the most amazing kiss of his life!

"Ah!" Lucille looked around him and found nothing but his companions sleeping.

Lucille sighed. He figured the dream was a result of unwanted feelings that had a way of creeping in. He was almost positive that Kohaku wasn't gay and he thought that Lucille liked Eles that way. Of course he didn't. Eles was a child. Lucille would much rather prefer someone more his own age.

"Nnn... Lucille..." Lucille patted Eles's head and she seemed to quiet down. He turned his attention to the sleeping violinist. He almost looked innocent in his sleep. If it wasn't for that smirk plastered to his face Lucille might have actually thought he was a decent guy. That wasn't the guy he had some how fallen for. He liked the Kohaku who blew the head off guignols while laughing and smiling. He liked the way he didn't have to act tough to be tough. He liked almost everything about the man. Almost. The fact that he was an insensitive jerk was the only part he didn't have a favor for.

Lucille couldn't help but sigh again. His life was such a waste. He would have much prefered never to be born. Then he wouldn't have to deal with unrequited love, guignols, and death. He especially hated the last one.

He turned to Kohaku.

"You are the most annoying man I have ever met and yet, for some odd reason, I seem to have fallen head over heels in love with you. And if you so happen to be awake during this little confesion, I've killed more than just guignols."

He knew the violinist wasn't awake but he had to say that anyway just out of paranoia.

Sleep wouldn't hurt him, he decided and closed his eyes to will sleep to come. Not as easy as it sounds...


	2. Chapter 2

A.N./ So... I've published a stoyr in Russian... I'm almost positive I've made grammatical errors... ^^'' Oh well. I'll learn eventually.

Lucille couldn't help but lie there awake in the dead of night. Sleep was a hard thing to feign but it seemed it was even harder to grasp a hold of when you've woken up unintentionally.

"Nnng. I wish I had some of those pill thingamajiggers. Of course, I'd have to see a doctor for that and then Eles would start worrying and now I'm talking to myself so she might have reason to be worried."

Lucille sat up and looked over to the young lass or lad or whatever the hell you call a she dressing as a he. If he wasn't so positive he felt breast when he grasped her in his arms that one time he would almost be positive that she was a he. Never hurts to check though.

Lucille was about to reach over and take a looksies for himself when he heard Kohaku grumble something.

"Nnn... Stupid, pig headed blonde..." The singer smiled and on accident, why would he want to do it on purpose, smacked the violinist upside his head causing the man to wake up.

"What the Hell?" The blonde just held a finger over his mouth and gave Kohaku a sly look.

"Be quiet, the others are still sleeping."

"I would be too if someone hadn't oh so kindly taken their hand and whipped it across my head.

"Who's a stupid, pig headed blonde?" Kohaku blushed and Lucille knew it was none other than him the man had been referring to.

"I didn't mean it like you think I did." The singer rolled his eyes.

"How exactly did you mean it then?" He gave an exasperated huff at the man.

"I-I... I... er... I meant..." A loud thud outside the car gave the man lead way to stop speaking.

"Fuck, guignols. That or court dogs but I'm betting on the ladder." Kohaku smirked and grabbed his gun.

"I'll wake the others, go shoot some dolls." Lucille busied himself on waking Eles gently before Kohaku had a chance to open up some rounds.

Bang! Bang!

"FUCK! Lucille wake Gwindel up, we gotta get going. There's too many of them!" The blonde could hear the man's desperate yells outside the car. He shook on Gwindel's shoulder but the man simply wouldn't wake.

"Gwindel! Get up!" He could barely scream above the noise outside when the banging on the car grew worse and he couldnt' hear Kohaku anymore.

"Gwindel!" His screeches hadn't woken either of the two when the doors of their car were forced open to reveal man eating guignols.

"Gwindel! Wake up!" He barely had time to yell when the dolls jumped upon him tearing his flesh with their teeth as though it were simply a piece of cake or fruit.

"AHHHH! Ahgh!" Blood curled up from his throat as the guignols continued to rip apart his flesh with their ever hungry jaws. Teeth clamping down on his throat as he tried to let loose a melody held deep within his soul.

The blood gurgled and ran down upon his torn up body. Lucille could see it. The scene of guignols feasting on him and his comrades. It almost made him feel sorry for them but he quickly denounced the feeling as everything went black around him.

"Lucille..." The singer turned over to a familiar voice.

"K-Kohaku?" It was barely audible but he was sure he voiced the name.

"I have always loved you."

"I... Me too!" The blonde replied as quickly as possible.

"Really? Then, would you like to follow me?"

"Y-yes! I'll follow you anywhere."

"Then, come on. Hell is waiting for our souls..." Lucille was almost hesitant but decided against his better judgement. Soul or no soul, he was going to follow his love even if it meant being dragged down into the boundless fires of Hell.

"Yes... I'll follow you..." The snowy haired angel walked along side a demon with black wings as he followed him into the fiery pits of the devil's lair...

A.N./ T-T I fail.


End file.
